


Tie Me Up?

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Malice Mizer
Genre: Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 16:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13767576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: Kami has always wanted to try bondage but he's afraid Gackt won't enjoy it.





	Tie Me Up?

            As Kami finished setting up the room, he began to worry. He knew Gackt didn't entirely appreciate kinky sex, preferring to experiment with positions, but Kami had wanted to try this for a long time. He wanted to teach Gackt just how much fun it could be and so he had decided to just go for it. Their relationship was strong enough that Gackt would play along for his sake and should he back out, Kami wouldn't be offended. Gackt had made it clear he didn't want to try this, it was Kami who had kept quiet. Silently pretended he agreed, when it was the one thing he wanted most!

            “Please accept.” Kami thought, as he tied his long hair out of the way in a high ponytail and checked his reflection in the mirror. Deep purple leather shorts that looked black in the shadows and barely covered what they should, never mind anything else, thigh high matching boots with inch heels and a sleeveless leather top that zipped up the front left deliberately half done. He'd debated if he should wear gloves or not but decided against the idea and went for his favourite ring instead. A black choker finished off the look because Kami knew Gackt found that sexy on him. A matching one sat on the table, waiting for Gackt with an added addition of a chain.

            “I look so gay.” Kami thought, wondering if this was a good or bad thing but it was too late, the doorbell was already ringing. His eyes quickly scanned the bedroom again and satisfied with what he saw, he hurried to let Gackt in.

            “Gackt is that you?” Kami called through the door, unwilling to open the door to anyone else.

            “Yeah, it's me.” Came Gackt's familiar voice and Kami quickly undid the lock and let Gackt in, careful to stand behind the door in case his neighbours saw.

            “Wow!” Gackt said as he took in Kami's outfit.

            “You like?” Kami asked nervously, feeling incredibly shy as he took in Gackt's black leather trousers and blue shirt.

            “I love,” Gackt said with a smile, as he gave Kami a kiss hello. “I brought wine.” He added, holding up the bottle.

            “Can we have it after?” Kami asked. “I want to try something first.”

            “Whatever keeps you happy.” Gackt said, smiling as he placed the bottle of wine to one side and once again studied Kami's outfit.

            “I'm glad you said that.” Kami said with a playful smile, as he headed for his bedroom and held open the door for his lover. Gackt entered and took in the candles and red satin sheets before noticing the handcuffs waiting on the bed, along with some long strips of cloth.

            “You want me to tie you up?” Gackt asked, raising an eyebrow. “I thought we weren't into kinky?”

            “Try again.” Kami responded.

            “You want to tie me up?” Gackt replied slowly, as he figured it out.

            “Please,” Kami begged, as he leant over to kiss Gackt's neck. “For me?”

            “What will you do to me if I agree?” Gackt asked.

            “Nothing you won't like,” Kami replied quickly. “I don't want to hurt you. Only take control.”

            “You could just take control the normal way.” Gackt said, rolling his eyes.

            “For me?” Kami asked again.

            “For you.” Gackt confirmed, glancing at the handcuffs one more time. He wasn't used to submitting but Kami had done the same for him so many times before that it felt only fair that he should have his turn now.

            “Thanks!” Kami said happily, as he picked up the collar and attached it loosely around Gackt's neck. Gackt's hands were already wandering over his body and Kami pressed himself against the other man, enjoying the sensation for a moment before remembering his plan.

            “Strip for me.” Kami ordered and Gackt slowly began to unbutton his shirt. Feeling frustrated at Gackt for being so deliberately slow, Kami yanked the zip down on Gackt's trousers and managed to remove all of Gackt's lower clothing before the shirt slid from Gackt's back and landed on the floor.

            “Better.” Kami decided, admiring the firm muscles of Gackt's chest and the still impressive penis, that had been inside him many a time, making him scream in pleasure as Gackt thrusted inside him. But not tonight. Tonight it was his turn to give Gackt the same pleasure.

            Gently Kami pulled at the chain attached to Gackt's neck and led him to the bed, the willing vocalist climbed on and lied in the centre, as Kami attached the chain to the headboard and used the handcuffs to do the same to Gackt's arms. The strips of cloth were used to tie Gackt's ankles to the end of the bed and satisfied Gackt was secure but not tied too tightly, Kami straddled him and bent over to give him a long and tender kiss. His tongue found its way inside Gackt's unusually submissive mouth and feeling powerful, Kami's kiss became a lot stronger and more demanding. He'd never kissed Gackt this way before but it was surprisingly easy and incredibly arousing for both men.

            Kami moved his lips across Gackt's cheek and down onto his neck which he licked a few times before giving that a quick kiss too. Gackt's shoulder bone was next, before Kami moved down to his left nipple, which he playfully nipped with his teeth knowing Gackt was incredibly sensitive here. Sure enough, a shudder ran through Gackt's body and Kami decided the best solution would be to kiss him better. Gently he ran his tongue across the nipple before giving it a quick kiss, which ended in a trail of kisses across Gackt's chest until the other nipple was receiving the same attention as the first.

            Gackt was being strangely quiet and worried Kami pulled back to look at Gackt's face. He looked pleased enough lying there with a content smile on his face and so Kami returned his lips to Gackt's chest moving downwards until he eventually reached Gackt's most private area. The part of him that only the two men in this room were allowed to touch.

            Gackt wasn't hard yet but Kami wasn't too worried about this. So a few kisses hadn't aroused him, big deal. It was hardly a situation Gackt was entirely comfortable with, Kami knew Gackt well enough to know this. Gently he kisses the length of Gackt's penis before giving the tip a playful lick.

            “Go on.” Gackt encouraged and Kami licked the end again before running his tongue back up the length. His hand wrapped around Gackt's balls and he licked Gackt's length again before taking the tip in his mouth and giving it a gentle suck. He could feel Gackt hardening now and so he sucked again before once again returning to licking the length over and over. Gently he tightened his grip of Gackt's balls and got a soft murmur of pleasure for his response. He pulled away again and wrapped his other hand around Gackt's half aroused penis, giving it several long hard strokes as he watched Gackt's face light up in pleasure. He really was lucky to have such a beautiful, caring, lover.

            A few more strokes and Gackt was hard and ready and so Kami removed his grip and once again straddled Gackt, making sure their crotches were together as he began to slowly rub them together. He could feel Gackt's eyes on him and so he unzipped his top and let it fall from his shoulders and onto the bed behind him. His hands moved down his own chest and across his own hardening erection. He bit his lip slightly in concentration, knowing just how sexy Gackt found it, and let out an exaggerated moan of pleasure. He saw Gackt's hands pull on the handcuffs as the vocalist tried to help him and Kami only smiled at Gackt's frustration. His erection was now pressing almost uncomfortably against his shorts and he stopped stroking himself and got off Gackt to get the vibrator out of the drawer. He knew Gackt was watching him like a hawk but decided to make no attempt to hide the device. Let Gackt guess at what was coming.

            Turning it on, he placed it on Gackt's nipple watching the shudder of pleasure go through Gackt's body before lifting the vibrator away. He let Gackt lie there for a moment before returning the vibrator to the nipple and watching Gackt squirm slightly before once again removing the vibrator.

            The vibrator returned to Gackt's skin for the third time but this time to his hard and ready erection. Gackt moaned out loud in shock and Kami once again pulled the vibrator away as he watched Gackt lie panting in surprised pleasure.

            “Think you can handle it?” Kami asked, not waiting for an answer as he returned the vibrator to Gackt's penis and began to run it along the length.

            “Kami!” Gackt moaned as the vibrations continued and he pulled at the bonds. Trying to get away, trying to get closer. Even Gackt wasn't sure, he just knew he couldn't stay still. This was too much! The pleasure was so intense and he couldn't stop the moans escape his lips. The vibrator moved down to his balls and he squirmed again, though he was already beginning to get used to this.

            “Oh god!” Gackt moaned as the vibrator explored his private regions. But just as sudden as it had been there, it was gone, replaced by Kami's mouth that took in his full length and began to suck hungrily as he shuddered. This was just as pleasurable, in an entirely different way and he couldn't stop moaning. He didn’t want to stop moaning. He pushed his hips upwards, burying himself deeper in Kami's mouth and relaxed a little in the familiar. Kami knew what he was doing and he was willing to let him.

            Again, just as Gackt decided he didn't want Kami to stop, the drummer pulled away and disappointed Gackt was about to beg for more. He never got the chance however as Kami's tongue slid into his entrance and he gasped in surprise at the intrusion. This he wasn't used to but it wasn't unpleasant so he tried to enjoy it. The need of his erection was strong and he longed for Kami to help him with that but the drummer seemed more interested with preparing him now. He supposed he could ask but decided against it. He could cope with the need and desire.

            The tongue went away and once again Gackt watched Kami pull out a tube of lube which he used to coat his fingers. Gackt waited for one to enter him but to his surprise the lube coated fingers wrapped around his penis and began to stroke him hard and fast. Kami was definitely trying his best to surprise him tonight! It was like the thrill of having sex with a stranger, mixed with the security of a permanent lover and Gackt found himself loving every minute.

            This time Kami let Gackt reach completion and with his last stroke Gackt came hard across his own chest and Kami's hand. Even before the orgasm was over, Kami's finger was inside him and he realised this had been Kami's plan all along. To distract him from tensing up at the intrusion. Kami's finger was exploring inside him and he found himself enjoying it, especially when Kami found the right spot and waves of pleasure radiated through him.

            The second finger felt more like pressure than pain and so that to was enjoyable and Gackt found the process of being prepared surprisingly relaxing. Logically he knew there had to be some pleasure in submitting, or nobody would do it, but only now had he learnt what it was. And then he was ready and Kami's fingers were gone. Wrapped around the lube again and the vibrator!

            “Kami you're not going to,” Gackt began but never finished. He already knew the answer and sure enough the vibrator entered him, thankfully in the off position. His body automatically clenched around the unwanted object but Kami twisted it slightly and his tightened body felt the pressure more intensely than it should. A combination of pleasure and pain filled his body, leaving him gasping.

            “Gackt! Relax!” Kami ordered, letting go of the vibrator but leaving it inside Gackt. Seeing the look in the other’s eyes, Kami gave him a gentle kiss on the lips, letting it last as long as necessary for Gackt to relax. It took a little while but Gackt seemed content to have the vibrator inside him now and so Kami, praying he wasn't going to far, switched it on and began to gently move it inside him. Gackt once again struggled on the bonds, as he withered on the bed in pleasure and Kami knew he needed to get his own release soon or he'd literally come inside his shorts.

            “I need you so bad.” Kami said apologetically, as he removed the vibrator and quickly pulled down his shorts finally revealing his own erection to the outside air and Gackt's lustful gaze. He left the boots on however and quickly positioned himself between Gackt's legs before making a show of lubing up his erection for Gackt.

            The show didn't last long before Kami was pushing his way inside Gackt, desperate to finally reach his climax. He moved hard and fast, knowing he'd prepared Gackt enough to handle this. He kept his eyes open so he could watch Gackt wither and squirm before him and he soon began to pant in exertion as the fast and hard pace was at the limits of his stamina. He pushed deeper and harder into Gackt, hearing the moans of a man who had long since lost any control of his body and gasped as his body shook. Knowing he had a choice between slowing down or coming now, Kami choose the second one and let his orgasm hit. For the first time that night Kami let out a moan as he felt himself ejaculate into a shuddering Gackt but still had enough self-control to resist the desire to collapse on the bed. He still had a little more planned. He needed to thank Gackt for letting him go so far.

            Carefully he pulled himself out of Gackt and crawled up the bed to give Gackt a long tender kiss that displayed his gratitude and love. Now he could collapse and so lying beside Gackt, he wrapped an arm and leg possessively over the other and waited for some energy to return to him.

            “Will you untie me yet?” Gackt asked after a few minutes of this. He knew Kami had a habit of falling asleep after sex and he didn't want to spend the night like this.

            “Oh, yeah,” Kami muttered sleepily, forcing himself to sit up. “Was that OK for you?” He asked, as he began to undo the handcuffs at the top of the bed.

            “That was great. You were great. You are great.” Gackt reassured him.

            “So, we can do this again?” Kami asked hopefully.

            “When you've been good and I decide you deserve a treat.” Gackt decided, which was a good enough answer for Kami.

            “That sounds fair.” Kami agreed.

            “Why don't you go get that wine?” Gackt suggested as Kami finished undoing the chain on his neck. “I can untie my feet.”

            “Yeah. Ok.” Kami said, the need for sleep had all but left him. Now he simply felt happy and content. He found the bottle of wine easy enough and two wine glasses and returned to his bedroom where Gackt was waiting for him on the bed. Taking his place beside him with Gackt's arm around his shoulders, Kami poured the wine and leant against his lover.

            “Gackt, why do you love me?” Kami asked. “You're beautiful and smart and considerate and... you're just too good.”

            “Because I may be all those things but your Kami,” Gackt answered. “And that's the greatest thing a person can ever be.”

            “Idiot!” Kami muttered laughing, though internally he was pleased. He knew exactly what Gackt meant.


End file.
